Aikatsu! Snow White: Tarte・Tatin
by Cure Emotion
Summary: Sumire Hikari, otherwise known as Snow White, the girl born with beautiful features, must outrun her stepmother's evil plot to have her dead. Even with the help of two girls who live in the forest, will Sumire be able to outsmart the Queen and find her Happily Ever After? I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Keeping with the theme of Aikatsu! based fairy tales, I've decided to do Sumire-chan's second rare coord, the Snow Princess Coord as the inspiration for this story. Characters from previous seasons will be making appearances and I own nothing. Begin!

* * *

Prologue

The Queen sat at her window, practicing her needle point, when she suddenly pricked herself. "Ouch!", she cried out in a small voice. Looking down at her hand, the Queen looked at the red jewel that grew from her fingertip.

The Queen sighed and looked out the window. "I wish… I wish…" The Queen had yet to give birth to an heir and the kingdom was growing worried. Who would rule when the King passed away? Would the King take a mistress? What relatives would take the throne if the Queen could not produce an heir?

"I wish… for a daughter. With skin as white as snow, lips as red as a ruby, and eyes like a purple rose." The tears streamed down the Queen's face, as she envisioned what her child would look like, cradled in her arms.

Miraculously, the Queen's wish came true. A child was born, a baby girl, an heir to the throne. The child had snow white skin, ruby lips, and eyes like a purple rose. The girl also inherited her mother's rich purple hair. The baby pleased the King, the court, and the people greatly.

However, there are consequences for some wishes, for if you wish for one life, another may be taken. And this is one way to invite darkness, even into the places that seem to shine the brightest.

* * *

Off to a great start! And as some of us know the Snow White tale, the Queen is dead and someone else will take her place. Titles will be capitalized.

Now to introduce the characters:

Queen: Mizuki Kanzaki

King: I have no idea, yet.

Princess: Sumire Hikari

The king is still undecided but I'll let you know when he gets a description.

* * *

As this is Snow White, I will mostly be following the Disney version, thus I will be using the incantation that the brilliant Walt Disney created for his first full length feature film.

Again, titles will be capitalized and I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

As this is Snow White, I will mostly be following the Disney version, thus I will be using the incantation that the brilliant Walt Disney created for his first full length feature film.

Again, titles will be capitalized and I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

The dark corridor stretched out before the woman as she walked down to the golden cabinet that gleamed in the darkness. She grabbed the golden handles and opened its doors to reveal a mirror as black as shadows.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee! Speak! Let me see thy face," the woman chanted.

The black surface of the mirror on the wall began to waver, and then started to twist and turn, turning into a silver-like color. A white mask-like face then appeared in the mirror's dark surface. "What is it you wish of me, my Queen?" the Mirror spoke in a whispery voice.

The Queen smirked. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Tell me, who is the most fairest one of all?" She had asked this question once everyday, ever since she had come to the castle a few short years after the previous Queen's death. Besides, with her emerald eyes and thick locks of brown hair, who was to be more desirable than her?

"You, of course, my Queen, are the fairest person who is before me, but there is another who is more beautiful than you."

"What?!" the Queen cried, outraged. "How, who, where, and why is there one more beautiful than me?!" " You need not look far, my Queen," the Mirror answered, "for the one more fairer than you is always by your King's side."

This left the Queen puzzled. Many people were by the King's side at all times during the day, including herself, the court, advisors, royalty and nobility, common folk, and…

The realization came quickly to the Queen. The one person who the Queen had overlooked because she felt that no one would stand in her way for the throne, but she had misjudged that the young pudgling who frolicked in flowers and played with toys would grow up one day. The one who had inherited the past Queen's stunning purple hair, …

Princess Sumire.

The Queen felt enraged and cheated. Of course she would have missed, as she spent so much time doing her duties as Queen that she completely forgot about the Princess. The young Princess also had her own duties, and she was starting to take lessons on how to be a true queen, like her Mother.

Messengers were also starting to come and go, with messages for and from other kings and queens, asking them to bring their young sons so that the Princess may choose one to be her husband.

The Queen closed the Mirror's doors and walked away, faster than she would normally go. She had to come up with a plan, and fast, if she wished to remain the fairest. She walked into her room and shut the thick, oak doors behind her.

After surveying her room and looking from her bed to the window seat and finally the vanity, the Queen choose to sit down at her vanity. Only at her vanity did the Queen start to formulate a plan have the Princess dealt with.

Princess Sumire would need to disappear, but she couldn't do it. If people heard that the Queen had killed their beloved Princess, she would be dealt with, immediately. This worried the Queen. She had worked too long and hard to be out classed by a child.

She needed someone who would be sneaky, have the resolve to do the job, or have the right motives or job to do it. ' _Job?_ ' the Queen thought. ' _But of course, why didn't I see it sooner!_ ' She got up and opened her bedroom doors with such great zeal that a maid who had a red flower in her hair was walking by jumped out of fright.

"You!" said the Queen."M-me?" the light pink haired girl stammered. "Yes, you. Quickly, call the Huntsman, Johnny Bepp. I need him, now!" The young maid looked frightfully at the Queen, but she bowed her head and rushed off to fetch the Hunter.

' _Perfect,_ " the Queen thought. The Princess would be dealt with in a way most fitting. The Huntsman would take the fall. She already had the perfect excuse forming in her head, one that she would feed to the Huntsman and tell him to tell to the King and the court once the Princess was found dead. He would be dealt with and the Queen's hands would be a clean as red silk; well, almost.

He had wanted to show off his hunting skill to the young Princess Sumire and "accidently" killed her when he saw a boar run by them.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

And there's chapter one! Off to a good start! The king is still undecided but I'm leaning a bit towards Atsuji Encierro, Nagaoka, Kamishiro Rei, or maybe even Sunny. Either way, I try not to make the King too old, okay?

And now onto the new characters:

Queen: Orihime Mitsuishi

Maid: Sakura Kitaouji

Huntsman: Johnny Bepp

I know that Orihime is not a bad person, but I want all characters to have a chance to play the evil roles. And why suddenly introduce Sakura as a maid? Well, she just came to mind as I was typing this. And as for Johnny-sensei, I think this role will suit him in more ways than one. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm back with more thrilling ideas! This is where everything starts, as well as my very long description of Sumire's rare coord. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Princess Sumire walked through the royal garden, her white skin shimmering in the yellow sunlight. Her purple eyes gleamed with happiness and her purple hair following behind her in a loveling train, just like her Mother's, the previous Queen's, had.

The young Princess was happy and content with her life in the palace. Her Father, King Rei Kamishiro, loved and adored her, the jester, Marcel, was able to make her laugh even on the days when she was feeling glum, and her people loved her, not only for her lovely face and kind heart, but also for her singing voice, which many said she had inherited from her mother.

The Princess paused to look at herself in the lake's reflection. She not vain like her Stepmother, the Queen, was, and considered herself to be quite ordinary. Many claimed that this was not true, as she was just as beautiful as her Mother.

Her ruby lips parted into a dazzling smile as she remembered the words her dear Mother said to her before passing. ' _My dear Snow White_ ,' her Mother said as she coughed. ' _Remember that when beauty shines from within. It will grow onto the surface and help you grow into a beautiful Princess_.'

The Queen coughed as young Sumire grasped her Mother's hand. ' _Many say that beauty is only skin deep, but I do not believe that. I believe that beauty comes from within and will make us better people, only if we use our gifts that we have been given correctly_.'

Sumire smiled at the memory and at the nickname her mother had given her; ' _Snow White_.' She loved that name, but at the same time, she didn't like it very much. She thought it made her sound like she was the perfect image of royalty, like many thought her Stepmother was.

' _Oh well_ ,' Sumire shrugged as she walked away from the pond, turning her attention to the mirror that was placed in the courtyard. She thought that it was an odd place to put a mirror but many people said that it was a magic mirror that could show what people really looked like from within.

Sumire wondered about this, as she surveyed herself in the floor length mirror. On top of her purple hair was a gold crown with red velvet made to look like an apple, with green gems embedded beneath it. Her earrings were made of gold and had red ribbons on them, which the young Princess thought was adorable.

Her top was a red and black corset with a black ribbon around her neck. White lace bordered her bust and shoulders, with a red apple over her chest. A gold cross lay across her stomach and hung there by a bejeweled chain. Her sleeves were white and black stripes with gold crosses on them and white lace on the ends.

On her wrists were simple white lace cuffs with black ribbon that held them there. Her skirt was red with black ribbons on both sides and a gold cross over the center of it. Beneath the gold fringe that bordered the red overskirt, there was black and white stripes that were gold crosses and red apples.

Her boots were a simple red black laces and had white cuffs over them. Over the white cuffs were black banners with red apples on them and gold fringe hanging off them. She also wore white lace stockings underneath her boots.

Sumire didn't see what was so special about the mirror. Not only did it look ordinary and old, but looked like any other, except for the strange brass covered writing that surrounded it. It was definitely not like the Mirror her Stepmother kept at the end of the dark corridor on the far side of the castle.

The Princess shivered at the thought of it. She had only looked at it once, about a few months after the new Queen moved into the castle. When the Queen had finished admiring herself in it, she carefully crept out of her hiding place and carefully opened the gold doors that kept the Mirror hidden from the rest of the world.

The Princess only looked inside the Mirror for a few seconds, but in that moment she became overwhelmed with visions of demons and dark spirits that she slammed the doors shut and ran all the back to her room.

Back in the safety of her room her room, the young Princess had thrown herself underneath the covers of her four poster bed and shivered. Sumire would never forget that day. It was still fresh in her memory. She couldn't sleep for a month because the vision from the Mirror had frightened her immensely.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

The Princess turned around to see the Huntsman, Johnny Bepp, standing behind her, in his green and red-yellow trimmed hunting clothes. He was smiling, as he always did, but Sumire couldn't help and notice that something seemed amiss with the Hunter.

"Yes, what is it, Sir Johnny?" she answered in a calm and sweet voice. The Hunter gulped silently as he stared at the Princess. "I was wondering if you would like to get away from the castle for a few hours," he said. "Sakura Kitaouji, a maid who works in the castle, said that you looked a bit down lately, and, well, I was wondering if I could help you by taking for a ride in the forest, if you will allow me to accompany you?"

Sumire thought about this for a while. It was true that she hadn't been out of the palace lately, and she wanted to go see the old willow that grew in the center of the forest. It was on the edge of a beautiful lake.

"Alright, Huntsman," she finally answered. "You may take into the forest with you; but we can not stay too long. Father will be expecting me in the throne room before sunset."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Johnny, as he did a sweeping bow. "I shall go fetch your horse and we shall be on our way." "Thank you, Sir Johnny," the Princess said. "I shall be waiting for you in front of the palace gates."

The Princess turned and walked away, leaving Johnny to feel very guilty about the crime he had been ordered to commit. He remembered the words of the Queen in his head very clearly, just as he had heard them an hour ago.

' _Didn't you hear me? I said I want you to take Princess Sumire into the forest and kill her_ ,' the Queen had said when Johnny had asked her to repeat. ' _Don't start asking questions; you couldn't possibly understand_ ,' she said when the Huntsman had started to open his mouth.

' _Here. Take this_ ,' she said, as she tossed a small golden box at him. ' _I want you to take out the Princess's heart and place it in this box as proof. That way, I can know for certain that you did the job. Now the Princess into the forest and have it done before sunset._ '

Johnny nodded as he picked up the golden box and started to open the door when the Queen said, ' _And by the way,_ ' Johnny turned back towards the Queen. ' _If you even think about giving me away, I shall you executed on the account of murder._ '

Johnny trembled as he saddled up his horse. There was no way he could do it. Not for all the gold in the world. He pondered over his situation as he started to lead the horses to the front gates. There he saw the Princess standing there talking to the guards.

Johnny eyed their spears and gulped. Hopefully he could run away before King Rei sent the guards after him. Or he stay and tell the truth; but then the Queen would have him beheaded herself. Or maybe he could…

Yes,... Yes! It was the perfect solution! But he would have to get the Princess to believe him first. They just had to get far away from the prying eyes of gossiping wives and babbling priests and deep enough into the forest first. That is, unless Princess Sumire trusted him enough.

Johnny kept his eyes ahead of him as he worked out the finally touches to the plan that would keep the Princess alive long enough for the Queen to be dealt with for the crime she almost had him commit.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

And there we go! Another chapter! This is going better than I had previously expected to go. Keep reading everyone! More is sure to come! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry I couldn't get back sooner. The threat of finals was looming and I, for one, have avoided it and am done. I also just have so much coming up and it's getting a little hard to juggle everything at once, but don't worry! I will keep on writing and there will be more stories.

I may have to take a break sometime in the future but do not fret! More and more ideas for amazing fanfics are popping into my head and I plan to write them out and share them with you all!

Now let's begin where we left off then shall we? I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sumire looked at the forest around her. She shivered in the unbearable coldness of the shadows. As she walked through the woods, the recent events replayed in her mind:

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ?

Johnny and Sumire had made it to the edge of the woods and tied their horses on some tree branches. Sumire loved the way the wind gently pushed the tree's branches against each other to create a lovely rhythmic sound.

Johnny looked over at the young Princess with a worried look on his face. He knew he could not perform the deed the Queen had asked him to do. It was heinous! Killing the beloved Princess for the sake of beauty? Johnny could not do it.

He looked over at the Princess and quietly took out his knife. Creeping up behind the Princess, he reached a hand out towards her shoulder.

Sumire reached down to pick some lovely wildflowers when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Johnny holding a knife. Sumire fell backwards and was about to scream when Johnny's hand fell over her mouth.

"Please do not scream Your Highness," Johnny said in a low voice. "I will explain everything. Just follow me into the forest please."

Sumire looked at the Huntsman with scared eyes and nodded. Johnny took the Princess by the hand and led her into the forest. Sumire looked around her at the trees as they walked further into the woods. The wind shook the tree's branches differently than they had in the meadow.

They stopped in a clear patch of the woods when the edge of the forest had disappeared. Johnny dropped the Princess's hand and turned to face her. Sumire felt her hands become clammy as she took notice of the knife in the Huntsman hand.

"Run," he said.

Sumire looked at Johnny with clear shock filling her face. "What?"

"Run Your Highness. The Queen wants you dead."

Sumire was confused. "Why would she…"

"To be the most beautiful in the land," Johnny explained. "She wants you dead because your beauty surpasses hers."

"But that's…"

"Stupid? I know. But I have a plan. You just need to go deeper into the woods and come back before the ball your father has planned for you. I will distract the Queen long enough for the plan to work and for her to be brought to justice."

"Are you sure it will work?" Sumire asked.

"...To be honest, Your Highness, I do not know," Johnny admitted. "But what I do know is that I want you to be safe, Your Highness. Now go. I will take the heart of another and show it to the Queen as proof that I did the deed. Now please, Princess, run."

Sumire nodded and ran into the woods. Her bright red boots kicked up the dry, dead leaves from last years fall. She prayed that Johnny would be alright and that the Queen did not really wish for her to be dead.

Johnny watched as the Princess disappeared into the woods. Heaving a great sigh, he turned around and began to look for a replacement for the Princess. With his luck, he would probably find a boar or another animal's heart to fool the Queen.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ?

Sumire shivered in the cold breeze. She didn't know what to believe. After her mother had died, her father had begun looking for a new Queen after his advisors began to pester him about it. He had finally agreed and in the summer of her tenth birthday, her father married her Stepmother and the kingdom had rejoiced.

Her Stepmother was the daughter of a rich Lord who lived near the kingdom's border and her beauty had caught the eyes of the court. Under the pressure of his court advisors, King Rei had proposed to the woman.

The marriage had pleased everyone. The new Queen wasted no time changing the Palace to her own specifications. She had even ordered the empty hallway to be built so that she could have a private place for her mirror.

Sumire had hoped that they would have a wonderful relationship, but the only time they saw each other was at dinner or parties. The Queen rarely spoke to her and only on occasions where it made her look good did she act like the Princess was there. Sumire wished that her mother was here with her now.

The wind pushed the branches together, causing them to rustle. Sumire nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. She looked around her at the trees as horrific faces started to appear on the faces of the trees.

Sumire looked around her in horror as the trees seemed to close in around her. The dark greenery around her began to shake violently.

' _This is it_ ,' Sumire thought. ' _Wild animals are going to kill. My Stepmother will get her way and my Father will never know what truly happened to me_.' Sumire close her eyes and waited for the pain and light that would bring her to her mother.

"Are you okay?" Sumire looked up in surprise to hear a kind, yet energetic voice. She looked into the eyes of a blonde-haired, green-eyed girl about her age. Behind her was another girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. They both looked at her questionably as she sat on the leafy forest floor.

Sumire looked at both girls as they looked at her in equal surprise. "Do you think she's mute Akari?" the blonde suddenly asked after a moment of silence. "Hina! That's rude!" the redhead piped up. "I'm sure she can talk. She was probably just spooked by the forest's shadows. So, what's your name?"

Sumire wasn't sure what to say. She looked at both girls for a while longer and then took and deep breath and stood up. "My name is Princess Sumire Hikari. Some people call me Snow White."

' _Now this is interesting_.' A shadow watched the girls from afar and chuckled to herself. ' _What an interesting development._ '

* * *

Gasp! Another cliffhanger. That is one of my favorite ways to end a chapter.

Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I was waiting for finals to pass over so that I could focus on writing my fanfiction. I do have plans for tons of others and I have some of the first chapters written out.

When Snow White and Swan Lake are done, I'll type another Aikatsu! Storybook Tale and another one. Be on the lookout!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here I am! Now I just have a question for you all. Do you think that I should have a Prince and if so, who from the show should play the Prince?

And now I will tell some of the coords that the characters have worn so far:

Sumire Hikari/Snow White: Snow Princess Coord

Hinaki (Hina) Shinjo/Forest Girl: Smile Dwarf Coord

Akari Oozora/Forest Girl: Girly Dwarf Coord

If you want to, you can look up these coords, they do exist. Just a little note, Sena's coord (the Neo Siegfried Coord from Swan Lake) does exist. It's actually made for a girl so I'm gonna alternate for a guy when the ball scene comes up in the Swan Lake story. Now let's begin! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sumire followed the two girls into the forest, away from where they had found her. She kept looking at the ground and back to them as they lead her to their home.

Sumire listened to the girls as they talked on about their home and what they did for a living. Apparently they had known each other since childhood but since the new Queen had taken the throne, it had become harder for their families to take care of their farms. Akari and Hina had asked for some land from their parents and began planting vegetables and flowers in order to get by.

Sumire was surprised to hear this. She had no idea that her Stepmother was secretly taxing the citizens so that she could throw extravagant balls and dinner parties. She had wondered why the Queen's dresses were slowly getting beautiful. Sumire knew that this had to change, and fast.

Sumire looked at what the two girls were wearing. The first one, Hina, who was leading the group into the forest. She had blonde hair and her bangs were braided to the right of her forehead and green eyes that sparkled as she talked.

She wore a small, brown cowboy hat that had a yellow ribbon and little studs on the tip of the hat. Her shirt had dark orange cherries on a orange back drop and rainbow cuffs at the end of the three-quarter sleeves and at the neckline. On her wrists were denim cuffs with dark orange ribbons. Over her shirt was a denim vest with fur trim on the surrounding edges, brown hide on the shoulders and over the pockets, and over her right pocket was a gold diamond pin. A small red ribbon adorned the neckline of her shirt and small pearls were around her neck. Her skirt was a mess of patch work and had fur trimming on the edge. Her belt was brown and was a dark red with gold and gems and a blue gem hanging off of a gold chain. The shoes she wore were dark brown with light brown leg warmers with white fur trimming and more patch work. The leg warmers had little button clasps near the end above the shoes. Around her left ankle was a small anklet a rainbow of jewels and a gold diamond.

Akari had light brown hair that was held up by a pink ribbon and light red eyes that almost looked pink.

She wore a coral pink puffed sleeved shirt with black lining at the neck over a white blouse. The blouse had small emerald ribbons on either side and a small gold necklace with a ruby apple at the center. Under the black lining were gold buttons and either side of the two buttons were two embroidered twigs and small black belt with a green ribbon and a gold chain with a gold diamond hanging off of it. Around her hands were two navy blue gloves with gold threading and lace lining the edge. Her shorts were a light brown and had a large brown belt with a big red ribbon. Her pockets were green plaid and Sumire that the six gold buttons under the belt looked darling. Two coral colored ribbons with gold lining and an inch of white fabric bordered the bottom of her shorts. Her white socks had light green and black diamonds with gold thread crossing in and between the diamonds. Her ankle boots were the same pink as her shirt and had navy blue cuffs and small coral ribbons.

Sumire was surprised to learn that artisans had made them for them as a way of trade since they had left over fabric from a big order the Queen had made.

"We're here!" Hina cried, as they made their way out of the forest. Sumire saw a wonderful cottage that was at the edge of a meadow and a bit of farmland. The cottage was very colorful and was surrounded by a small twig fence and small garden with many vegetables and flowers growing inside the fence. In the farmland, Sumire could see corn, carrots, and an orchard.

Sumire must have been looking around with her mouth open because Akari asked her if she was all right. "Yes," Sumire answered as she shook her head. "I am fine. I was just overwhelmed by how beautiful this all is. Even the Palace gardens couldn't amount to all this!"

"The Palace!?" Akari exclaimed. "Do you work in the Palace?!"

"Actually, Akari; I think she lives in the Palace," Hina giggled. "I mean, not to be rude, but I don't think a servant wears clothes that extravagant."

Akari looked at Hina and at Sumire and back at Hina. Sumire, Hina, Sumire, Hina. Eventually her head began to spin.

Sumire and Hina both took one of Akari's arms in order to support her. "You know," Sumire said. "Hina's not wrong. I'm not a servant nor am I the daughter of a rich lord. My father is King Rei, so that makes me…"

"PRINCESS SNOW WHITE!" Hina shouted with glee. "I knew it! I knew it! The crown was a dead give away!" Hina hopped from one foot to the other, happy that her knowledge of fashion had come in handy.

"Y-yes…" Sumire answered uneasily as she watched Hina jump up and down and looked over to see Akari looking at her as if she were a child going into a candy store for the first time. "Th-that is true…"

Sumire was interrupted by the sound of her own stomach growling. All three girls blushed at the sound of it.

"L-let's have some tea, shall we?" Akari asked, as she looked in between both Hina and Sumire. "Hina, why don't you get some pastries and the tea set. I'll get the table and tea ready."

"That's a great idea," Hina said, as she rushed inside to get the tea set and sweets. Akari motioned to Sumire to follow her into the garden beyond the fence. She led her to the back of the cottage where there was a small wooden picnic table and small well in the backyard.

Sumire thought that the little garden was adorable. There were all kinds of flowers there and bird houses, all different colors; from red to purple, yellow to magenta, and orange to pink. Sumire had never seen so many colors in one place before; except at balls.

After Sumire helped Akari pick some flowers for table decorations as Hina came out of the house while balancing a tray that was full of pastries and gently closing the small wooden door behind her. Akari went inside to prepare the tea while Hina pointed out all the sweets that they had gotten for free as thanks from the Baker.

Akari returned with the teapot and began to pour some for everyone. ' _This is nice_ ,' Sumire thought. ' _It's not one of those stuffy parties at the Palace were the only thing you talk about is gossip, and you don't have to wait long for the pastries. You're even free to stuff yourself with as many sweets as you want_.' Sumire smiled to herself as she watched Hina dug into the donuts while Akari slurped a bit of her tea.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here?" Akari asked. Sumire's ears perked up at the question. ' _Should I tell them_?' Sumire held her breathe as she debated to herself about what to say.

Sumire took a deep breathe and explained all that had happened to her before she met them in the forest. Needless to say, both girls were shocked.

A figure watched the girls from a distance. ' _Hmmm,..._.' She thought. ' _I wonder what will happen next._ ' She smiled to herself as she melted into the shadows around her.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ?

 _Back at the Palace…._

The Queen walked down the dark hallway, proud of her devious act. When the Princess didn't return before nightfall, the Palace had thrown itself into a tizzy trying to find her. However, the Queen knew that they were never going to find her again.

She opened the small golden doors to her mirror, spoke the magic words, and questioned the mirror:

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Tell me, who is the most fairest one of all?"

The Mirror's dark surface rippled and churned. And soon the mirror responded:

"My Queen, you the most beautiful of all the maidens in the Palace, but there is one more beautiful than you."

"What!?" The Queen was furious. "How dare you lie to me?! Princess Sumire is dead! I AM the most beautiful in the land! I have her heart to prove it!"

"Your Majesty. I do not lie. The Princess is alive and well. The Huntsman tricked you. That is the heart of a boar, not of the Princess."

"Then show me! Who is sheltering that wretched girl?!" the Queen demanded.

The mirror's surfaced swirled and an image of the cottage appeared. There, the Queen saw Sumire laughing as she helped Hina and Akari wash the laundry.

The Queen was furious! Not only was Sumire alive, but she was having fun! She was smiling and giggling as Hina blew suds at her and as Akari tripped on the wash basin trying to escape.

The Queen would not have this! No, no way! Not in any shape or form would the Princess be more beautiful, or happier, than her.

She slammed the mirror's doors shut and stalked away. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into the maid with the flower in her hair.

"You!" she barked. "Y-yes, my Queen?" the Maid answered back timidly.

"Fetch me my hand maidens! I wish to speak to them." The Maid trembled as she bowed and ran off the get them.

Soon, three young girls entered the Queen's bedroom. Each one was beautiful, but had an air of arrogance and cruel eyes. The first one had luscious brown hair and purple eyes and wore a simple but elegant purple dress stitched with with golden butterflies. The second had dark blue hair that was swept up to the side in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her dress was blue like the night sky and was held at her throat by a silver choker. The last one, a young Spaniard, had fire-like hair that was kept up by a yellow flower and fiery red eyes. Her dress was red like fire and seemed to shimmer as she walked. They stood in a row before the Queen and greeted her.

"What is it you wish of us, Your Majesty?" the girl with purple eyes questioned as the three kneeled before the Queen as she brushed her hair.

The Queen put down the brush before turning to her attendants. "I need you to find Princess Sumire and kill her."

The three did not flinch at the words of their Queen. They had known about the Queen's plan to kill the Princess and had assisted in removing any evidence that said that the Queen the mastermind behind it all. All that is, except for the Huntsman.

"I would like it to be done quietly and quickly. She lives with two young girls who live on the opposite edge of the forest. Make sure that they do not see you or I will leave for the guards to catch. Now go and think of your plans to finish the girl."

The girls gave one final bow before leaving the Queen's quarters. When they were far enough away, they each let out a breath.

"I can't believe this!" the purpled eyed girl yelled in frustration. "How stubborn can one girl be?!"

"Calm down Ran," the blue haired girl said in a soothing voice. "We can't let one little girl get to us. Besides, anger is very unbecoming of a young lady."

"Aoi's right Ran," the young Spaniard said.

Ran looked from both girls and took a deep breath. "Thank you Aoi, Juri. Now than, why don't we think of a plan to get rid of the Princess?"

Juri laughed at that. "What's so funny?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, nothing," Juri smiled. "It's just that if we make up a plan together, and it, oh I don't know, _fails_ , we'll all be in hot water and the Queen will abandon all three of us at once. Meaning that no one will be pulling ranks when that happens."

Ran and Aoi stared at Juri with wide eyes. "So, what you're saying is that each of us has to think of a separate plan to take care of the Princess so that we all don't end up in jail?" Aoi questioned.

"Exactly," Juri said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get everything ready. The ingredients for my plan will take a while to prepare so you two can go on ahead and see if your plans will work."

Juri left the room, leaving the two older girls stunned. After a brief moment of silence, two girls immediately set to work, not wanting to admit defeat to the other. Meanwhile, the Queen watched the three girls work from the Mirror and laughed.

* * *

Did you all enjoy it? I was thinking of having Juri commit all of the three original acts that the Evil Queen did in order to get rid of Snow White, but then I decided to have two more girls. So then the cast is complete,... or is it?

Anyway, new characters:

Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, and Juri Kurebayashi are the Evil Queen's servants/hand maidens. And Sakura Kitaouji is the Maid (Aurora Star Coord). Don't worry, she'll have a bigger part in the story in future chapters.

And don't worry; Johnny-sensei is safe. After he gave the Queen the boar's heart, he escaped to another kingdom.

FYI: all the characters in any of these stories have no relation to their counterparts or anyone else in any other future and/or current story. So Princess Sumire (Snow White) is not related to Sumire (Swan Lake), Johnny (Huntsman) in this story is not related to Johnny (Knight / Messenger) from Swan Lake, etc. etc.

Anyway, until next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back with more Aikatsu to share with you all! I just want to say that if you all have any questions for me or the characters, please write them in the comments section and I will answer them as best I can. Thanks! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sumire woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping. She could smell Akari's cooking and could hear Hina running around gathering plates, cups, and everything else. Sumire got up and went to the vanity that the three girls shared. She picked up the brush and gently combed the tangles out of her hair. She then put on a plain white shirt and a long red skirt. The dress she wore when she came into the forest was hanging in the back of closet the three girls shared.

She had learned a lot of things while living with Akari and Hina. She learned to do laundry, how to wash dishes, and even planted a rose bush in the garden. She had accomplished many things that she would have never learned in the Palace. It made her feel happy. She was doing things that many other people in the Palace had been doing for a long time. She understood their scarred hands, their aching backs, and tired eyes. She wasn't just sitting on a throne and looking pretty. She was contributing to someone's daily life and she was happy.

She hopped down the stairs to the kitchen were Akari and Hina were just finishing getting breakfast together. "This looks delicious Akari," Sumire said as she sat down to eat. "Thanks Sumire," Akari said, as she set down her plate.

"All right!" Hina said. "Let's chow down!" The three girls began eating the pancakes that Akari had prepared. There was honey syrup, berries, apples, and tea spread out on the white table cloth. Sumire breathed in the delicious food. It all smelled great. Her mouth was just watering. It all just looked so good.

After breakfast, Akari and Hina had to leave to go into town and get more supplies. Sumire followed to two to the garden gate. They turned to look at Sumire. "Okay Sumire, let us go over the rules okay?" Hina said. "Don't let in any dangerous animals, no straying too far from the house, do your share of the chores, and the most important rule…"

"Don't let anyone inside the cottage!" the two girls spoke at once. "I know, I know," Sumire said, as to reassure them. "I'll do as you have asked of me. After all, I am staying here for free. I don't mind. I've learned a lot from the two of you, and I'm grateful for that."

Hina and Akari looked at Sumire and nodded. "Well, we'll be off now. Take care of yourself, okay?" Akari said taking Sumire hands in hers. "Don't worry you two. I will."

Sumire waved as the two disappeared into the forest on the way to town. Sumire turned back to the cottage and looked around. She had a small list of chores that Akari had made for her to do while they were away. As she started back to the house to put away the dishes, she didn't notice the shadow lurking in the trees.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Ran walked through the forest, her weapon in hand. She knew the location of the cottage. As the clearing came into view. She smiled as she took off her cloak and placing it within a tree nook. She did a once over to make sure her outfit was perfect.

A gold necklace with a garnet gem in the middle hung around her neck. Her hot pink and and the bottom half was black with two gold buckles and gold lining. Black tulle lined the bottom of the corset, which matched perfectly with the lace at the top. The neck was lined with grey-white faux fur and a garnet butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt was sparkling raspberry to black gradient. The sides of the skirt were black with raspberry ties and the band at the top was black with a gold tassel on the right side. She had black stockings with sheer material and silver chains. Her raspberry pumps had black heels with gold stitching on the foot.

It wasn't the most cleverest of disguises but the Princess had never really seen her before so she really wasn't worried about anything. She walked over to the cottage and rapped on the gate fence.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Sumire was tending to the roses when she heard a knocking sound on the front gate. She got up and took off the gardening gloves she was wearing. She walked out from behind the cottage and saw a beautiful young lady. Sumire walked over. "How can I help you?" she asked.

' _Good, she doesn't suspect a thing_ ,' Ran thought, as she planted a sweet and innocent smile on her lips. "Why yes," her voice dripping with honey, "You see, I'm a bodice seller and I was heading to town when I got lost in the woods. If you could, could you point me in the right direction please?" She flitted her eyelashes a bit, in order to seem sweet and innocent.

"Why yes," Sumire said. "If you go down that path lined with corn you should find it pretty soon."

"Why thank you." Ran said. ' _I have to do this now, or I may never get a second chance._ ' "Would you like to try one on?" she asked as she unwrapped the brown package she had under her arm.

Sumire looked at the bodice. It was black with red lining. The strings were a cherry red and silver flowers were etched into the body. Sumire was taken in with the design. She thought about the bodices she had back at the castle. They were beautiful, but they weren't for everyday usage. They were only for looking pretty and standing still. Here in the cottage, Sumire didn't really need one like that; she was just borrowing Akari's and Hina's. ' _But do I really need one_?' Sumire questioned. ' _Akari and Hina_ did _say that they were okay with me borrowing theirs_.'

Ran saw that Sumire was wavering. ' _I cannot let this chance go by!_ ' "Why not buy it? I'm sure it would fit you better than that one. After all, that one doesn't really suit the outfit you're wearing."

Sumire looked at the one she borrowed from Hina. It was brown and had light green strings that tied in the front. She thought about for a while, and then agreed. "How much for it?"

' _Excellent_.' "Oh, I don't think I can take any money from you," Ran said with a sweet smile. "After all, you did point me in the right direction. I think you should take it for free. Here let me help you try it one."

Ran pushed the gate open and threw the packaging on the ground before taking Hina's off of Sumire and placing hers over Sumire's dress. Sumire was about to protest when Ran pulled the strings tight. Sumire felt her breath leave her as the world blackened.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Akari and Hina came back to the cottage and opened the gate to find Sumire on the ground. The two girls rushed to get her inside. They laid her down on the bed that she shared with Akari. Hina put her ear to Sumire's chest and listened.

"Is she…dead?" Akari asked nervously. "I don't think so. I can hear something but it's faint." Hina said as she raised her head. "Hey. This isn't my bodice."

"I think I was it laying on the ground outside," Akari said. "I'll go get it." Hina stopped her from leaving. "No. Get me a pair of scissors instead. I think I have an idea of what's going on here." Akari nodded as she rushed to grab them. She looked outside and saw Hina's bodice lying near the garden gate. She quickly ran to go and get it before returning to Hina and Sumire.

"Thanks," Hina said, as she took the scissors from Akari's hand. She gently placed them in between the strings and the shirt. Then she cut.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

"My Queen," Ran said, kneeling in front of her as the Queen brushed her hair. "The deed is done. The young little Princess is dead."

The Queen finished brushing her hair before she turned around to face her servant. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, my Queen," she answered. The Queen studied Ran in the mirror's reflection. " _She seems very sure of herself. Cheeky little girl._ ' She put the brush down and turned around to face her.

"...You may leave," the Queen said. Ran stood up, gave a final bow, and left the room. The Queen looked at the door of her room before turning back to her mirror. "Is she really dead?" she asked into the shadows.

Aoi and Juri stepped out of the shadows and bowed to the Queen. "Unfortunately, no, Your Highness. The two girls she's living with saved her."

"Of course they would have," the Queen said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You just can't kill a person by choking them with a bodice. Oh, I do hope that you two will do better."

"Of course Your Highness," they said as they exited the Queen's chambers. "Well, I'll go next if that's okay with you Juri?" Aoi said.

"No, not all," Juri answered. "I'm still not done with mine anyway." Juri walked away as she and Aoi walked back to their rooms. As they walked by, they saw that Ran's door was open and her room barren.

"Well, that is the only possible solution to this mess," Juri said as she walked into her room. Aoi looked at Juri's door before closing her own.

She walked over to her desk where she kept her work. She took a small vial and poured its contents into a small silver bowl. Then, she opened a small drawer and pulled out a red and gold comb. She gently dipped the ends into the clear liquid and pulled it out.

' _Don't worry. I won't let you down like Ran did_ ,' Aoi thought to herself, ' _I'll kill that blasted little girl for you_.'

Aoi grabbed the comb and her cape as she left her room. Juri watched her through a crack in her doorway and smirked.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Sumire washed the dishes as she thought about what happened to her. Akari had deduced that the girl who tried to kill her was working for the Queen. Sumire had never seen her before in the Palace before.

"If the Queen sent the Huntsman to kill her, it would be possible that she would send someone else right?" Akari asked. Hina and Sumire nodded in agreement. It was highly probable that the Queen would send someone else since Sumire wasn't dead. Sumire shuddered at the thought.

"Well, we just have to make sure that nothing like this agains. Sumire, you'll just have to stay inside the house, okay. Don't open the door for anyone," Hina said. Sumire nodded.

The next day, Akari and Hina left to go to town and get more supplies. Sumire waved them goodbye as she stood by the garden gate, watching them leave. As she turned back towards the house, she thought she saw a shadow move in the woods.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Aoi walked through the town, dodging any of the residents. Her work was done. The foolish Princess had invited her in. Once her poisoned combed had touched the Princess's scalp, she fell to the floor. Aoi quickly fled the scene after she was sure the Princess was dead.

She had chosen a perfect disguise for the mission. Her top was a crystal-blue chest. The flaps on top of the chest and the lower half were white with several colored lines and shapes print all over it. The same design was also on her white cape that was held with two tiny sapphire diamonds and a single, slightly bigger crystal gemstone. On her hands were a pair of white gloves with midnight-blue cuff accented with a blue and gold gem. Her skirt had three layers, with the top two layers formed at a slant. Each layer was lined in white, while the waistband was a midnight blue. The first and second layer were crystal-blue with a gem design on the left side. The third layer is white with several lines and shapes in a rainbow of colors. On her feet were a pair of pure crystal gem pumps with silver bottoms. Around each ankle is a chain of small diamonds, that were red, blue, orange, gold, purple, indigo, and cyan.

The Princess had been completely fooled by her nice persona that she even let Aoi inside the house and comb her hair. Her little friends would find her dead and mope and cry and Aoi would be greatly rewarded by the Queen. She smiled to herself as she walked hurriedly back to the Castle.

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

Sumire woke up feeling groggy, and, much to her surprise, found herself on her bed in the cottage. Akari's head was laying on the bedside. Hina was laying on the other bed. Both were passed out from exhaustion. Sumire looked over at the nightstand. There, wrapped in a white cloth, was the comb she had purchased from the comb seller.

Sumire shuddered at the sight of it. She had been taken in by the comb's beautiful design that she didn't think it could be poisoned. Sumire got out of bed and took out a small bag. Inside the bag she packed the necessities.

Looking at her friends one last time, Sumire left them to get some rest. ' _I'm sorry I made you go through all of this. I won't be coming back. Ever._ '

? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ? ﾟﾍﾎ

The Queen looked in the Mirror and smiled wickedly. The Princess had left the cottage of her own accord. Now it would be even easier to get rid of her.

"Juri!" the Queen called. Juri walked into the room and bowed to the Queen. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"The girl has left the shack of her own accord. I want you to find her and finish the job."

"Yes, Your Highness." Juri smiled as she began to thought out a way to make the Princess truly die for good.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm back! I think I've decided the next story I'm going to write (along with another Aikatsu! Fairytale). I've writing out the plans for a MLP FiM Hogwarts AU, mostly because the story is taking form in my head and I really want to get it out.

Now, coords in the story: Ran Shibuki/ Bodice Seller, Glitter Rose Coord and Aoi Kiriya/ Comb Seller, Geometric Coord.

Just a quick note: in the original Brother's Grimm story, the Queen tried to poison Snow White three times: once with a bodice, twice with a comb, and a third with an apple.

Thanks everyone! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! I have been following the stories closely to their origins so the fact that Sumire keeps letting the Queen's servants in is part of the story.

Sorry I haven't updated. It's just….. LIFE! Especially if you're in college and working part time too. Anyway, Chapter 7 of Swan Lake will follow shortly after, so stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sumire walked through the forest, and remembered her first time in the forest. As she walked she kept looking behind her towards the cottage. She pulled her hood up as she walked further and away from her friends. The more she walked to the edge of the forest, the more the shadows seemed to grow at the command of the dark figure that was watching her.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

"Why is it so hard to find one Princess in this overgrown, unkempt garden?" Juri snapped as she pulled her cloak out of the branches fingers. She patted down her cloak and soothed her skirt. Luckily, it wasn't ripped. It was a present from Her Highness.

She was wearing a crimson top with wisps of indigo, navy, and purple, a few of which have a thin line of glitter on them. A strip of black traces the top of the chest, connecting to a puffed sleeve on the right shoulder. On the opposite arm was a blue apple gem on a gold base, connected to three chains; one gold, one made of pearl, and one with red stone pieces. On her hands were purple gloves with pearl bracelets on one wrist and a gold and pearl necklace. Her skirt was folded in the middle, the top matches the shirt, while the bottom is black. The waistband was also black, with a gold design adorned with a few tiny pearls, while the second layer has gold curling lines surrounding a large blue apple, adorned with ruby and amethyst gems. Sewn to the left corner was a golden diamond. On her feet were black pumps with golden soles. On her left ankle and right foot are black straps, while the right ankle and left foot have red, blue, and purple material. At the center of the four straps is a blue gem apple with a small gem hanging from it. Included are glittering dark tea-rose tights with a purple curling design on each leg. A golden diamond was above her left knee. In her hair was a hot pink heart lined in gold, shaped like a perfume bottle with a large amethyst gem on top held with a black silk ribbon. In the center is a large purple rose. On her ears were gold dangle earrings with tinier charms shaped like the hair accessory, but instead of a rose they had small amethyst gems, while the top is a large purple sphere.

She smiled as she continued through the forest, looking for any signs or clues as to where the Princess could be. Finally, she saw her on a path just opposite of hers, heading back towards the Palace. Juri smiled and began to retrace her steps along her trail so that she could give the Princess the apple she had prepared for her.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

"Hina! Hina! Wake up!" Akari yelled as she shook Hina as she lay face first on her bed. "Ummm … five more minutes…" Hina said in a sleepy voice. "No! No more minutes! Sumire is gone!"

Hina's eyes flew open at this and she sat up. "...What?" Hina questioned as she looked at her friend. "You heard me! Sumire is missing!" Akari said with desperation in her voice and tears in her eyes. "When I woke up this morning, she wasn't on my bed and I looked all over for her but I couldn't find her anywhere!"

Hina looked at her friend and then at the bed across the room. Hina shot out of bed and ran over to the closet, through the doors open, took out a cloak and an old lantern.

"What are you doing?" Akari asked.

"What do you think? I'm going out to find our friend," Hina said with determination in her voice. "Now, are you coming or not?"

Akari smiled, wiped her eyes of her tears, and stood up. "Yep." The two girls left the cottage and headed off into the woods to search for their friend.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

Sumire looked at the girl before her and then at the red Gala in her extended hand. Sumire had stopped because the girl said she was lost. Sumire had expected that she would give her a gift and after her past encounters, she wasn't just about to tricked again.

"I'm, I'm very sorry but I don't like apples very much." Sumire said in desperation, and began to go up the path towards the edge of the forest.

' _I can't let her get away like this!_ ' "Are you sure? These apples are very delicious. They have received high praise from many a noble house. Won't you try it?" Juri said, very cheerily. ' _If she gets away, I'll be sent away like Ran and Aoi! I can't let that happen!_ '

Sumire looked at the apple. ' _This has to be a trick! I can't fall for another one of the Queen's tricks again!_ '

' _She doesn't trust me. Well, that figures. Guess I'll have to improvise._ ' "Actually I can't remember the last time I had one of these myself. They're so popular that I've haven't had one in months. Why don't we split one? I'll have one half, and you'll have the other half. Is that okay with you?"

Sumire thought about it, and reached out her hand.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

"Where is she?" Hina said as she looked around the forest. "Find anything Akari?"

"Nothing so far Hina," Akari answered. They sighed as they continued to search. Akari was looking through some shrubs when she thought she saw a shadow move in the distance. Akari looked over to Hina. "Hina?" "Yeah?" Hina answered. "I'm going to go look over there."

Akari walked over to where she thought she saw the shadows. As she crept closer, she could see a figure appear in the shadow of the tree. "Who are you?"

"Who are you talking to Akari?" Hina said as she walked towards her friend and gasped. "You're…"

"Indeed I am, but that's not important now," the shadow answered. "Right now, your friend is in danger; and I fear that no pure coincidence will save her."

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

Juri took out a knife and cut the apple in half. She handed one half to Sumire and held onto the other half. Sumire looked at Juri as she smiled. "Bon appetit," she said with a smile.

Sumire lifted the apple to her lips and took a bite. Juri did the same. After a while, they both swallowed and smiled. "You're right," Sumire said. "That was delicious." Juri's smile grew wider. "Why thank you, _Your Highness_. The Queen will be very pleased."

Sumire's eyes grew wide and the apple dropped to the ground as her hands began to shake. "No..." Sumire's vision to grow darker as the forest swayed.

"There's no use trying to fight it, Princess. The poison has already taken effect." Sumire fainted as Juri began to laugh.

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

As Akari and Hina ran through the forest, the trees branches and shrubbery moved out of their way. "Over there," the shadow spoke to them as they came to a fork in the road. They ran up the first path and soon came upon Sumire's body, lying in the road.

"NO!" Akari ran over to Sumire and picked her up. "This can't be happening!"

Hina looked at Sumire's peaceful face and turned to the shadow. "Why did you lead us here? Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No. What happened here was entirely from human nature, constricting from the seven deadly sins: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. There was nothing I could have done to prevent this from happening."

"But aren't you supposed to be…!"

"Hina stop it!" Hina turned to look at her friend, who was in tears. "Getting made at her won't solve anything. Besides,... we didn't watch Sumire close enough."

Hina looked at Akari and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. But there has to be a way to fix this. Can't you do anything?"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything until the moon is full. My powers are at their weakest right now but they will be stronger when the moon is out."

"So we're supposed to wait until then?" Akari asked.

"Yes, but I'll need you three to do something in exchange."

The girls paused and looked at one another. Hina took a deep breath and looked at the shadow. "What do you want?"

? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ? ﾟﾍﾏ

The Queen looked at Juri with disbelief in her eyes. "Is she really? Are you sure of it?"

"Of course," Juri answered with a smile. "I made sure of it Your Sumire is dead."

The Queen smiled and returned her attention to her mirror. "Great. Now that she's out of the way, I can finally be the most beautiful in the land."

"Of course my Queen," Juri bowed and left the room. She walked past the two empty rooms and into her own, closing the door behind her. She surveyed the desk, with all its vials and books opened and screwed about.

There was something bugging her: the forest. Ever since she, Aoi, and Ran came to the kingdom, she had felt a strong presence in the forest. Many of the villagers had said that a spirit watches over it, guiding people through its thick brush in the night, and calling upon the people who live in the valley closest to the forest to help those who were lost; just like Princess Sumire.

Juri grabbed a book that she borrowed from the Royal Library; _Legendary Creatures and Their Stories_. She opened the book and flipped the pages until she got to the page she was looking for.

The picture on the page depicted a young girl with white hair, a dark dress, and black wings. Crows, ravens, and other creatures of the forest surrounded her. Under the picture, it said; _The Guardian of the Forest_. Juri turned her attention to the legend on the next page and read aloud:

 _The Guardian of the dark forest on the edge of the kingdom is said to be the spirit of a girl who got lost in the forest long ago. Her feelings of helplessness is what caused her to become what people have claimed to be their savior. No creature will dare go against her. No one who has entered the forest has been harmed, and no creature for that matter. Many say that she a witch or a demon. Many have tried to prove her existence, but they have all failed. Children, who are the most prone to wander off, have claimed that the Guardian has appeared before them and sang to them. Though very little believe these claims, many believe that she is indeed the Guardian of the Forest._

Juri scowled at the page. If there really was a Guardian, then she was in trouble. The Queen had protected her from so much. The Queen was her last safe haven. She wasn't just about to let some Princess take it all away.

She whirled around and grabbed her cloak, and a dagger. "For Her Majesty." She had to make sure the Princess was done for; once and for all.

As Juri left, a gust of wind came in and the pages of the book flipped backwards until it stopped at a picture of two mirrors:

 _The Twin Mirrors: One mirror is said to uphold truth and honor. The other is said to twist the souls of any who come into possession of it. The Mirror of Truth and the Mirror of Lies were once great magical objects, but have since been depraved from their original purpose of protecting those who would do the keeper harm. They were once kept in a great wizard's tower; until a thief took them and sold them. The Mirror Lies was broken and made into smaller mirrors, because of its golden frames. The Mirror of Truth was kept the same, for its silver framework caught no man's eye. However, if one should come into possession of one of these mirrors, they should seek the other, or else the soul that lies within will be incomplete._

* * *

FINISHED! I'm so glad this chapter is over. I am dreadfully sorry to have been keeping you all waiting. I hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time!


End file.
